Kasumi Terumī
Kasumi Terumi (''照美カスミ, Terumi Kasumi) ''is a kunoichi from Kirigakure . She belongs to the Terumi Clan and is the sister of Mei Terumi. Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality Kasumi is fiercely independent, direct, sarcastic and stubborn. Even though she has a sadistic nature, she's unable to understad other people feelings outside the battlefield which makes her seem naive sometimes. She loves battling and finds joy when she has the chance to perform a smart attack. In contrast to her fighting stance, she shows herself pretty unexpresive when she's not. Kasumi never speak out her mind unless she's asked, but when she does, she's brutally honest. When criticizing she can be stringent. When she lost respect for Yagura, she stopped using honorifics regardless of status. While not insecure about her skills, she's constantly trying to improve herself. She tends to be competitive, when she doesn't find a rival she competes with herself. She likes to read about strategy and ninja history. She sucks at cooking and housework in general. Appearance Kasumi is a fair-skinned short woman. She has long red hair partially tied back into a pigtail. She has light blue eyes like her mother. Since her apprearance shows she is not a pure blood Terumi, she worked hard to meet his father expectations. Kasumi usually wear dark clothes because they "hide the blood stains best". Her scythe name is Yuuyake (夕焼け) which meas "sunset" and it belonged to Akihiro, the first leader of the clan. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Lava Release. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Genin Chunin Jounin Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *Kasumi sucks at cooking and homework in general. She's not wife material at all. * Tomoe died the day after gave birth to Kasumi. She put a little bit of her healing chakra inside Kasumi’s body. * Kasumi and Deidara killed Yagura and released Isobu in the wild. They could have never imagined they were going to hunt Bijuus later on when they joined Akatsuki. * Kasumi sings well. This is the only thing no-ninja related that she does well. * The scythe Kasumi uses belongs to the first leader of the clan. Its name is Yuuyake. * Kasumi died before Itachi. Reference The pictures and info in this article belongs Misfitts, you are not allowed to use it in any form. Category:DRAFT Category:Original Character